


Missing You

by tigragrece



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mention of sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 6





	Missing You

Kris and Lay were together for a while, they are in one official relationship even if it's complicated because they live apart but they try to text each other all the time, call and face time each other.

"You know I miss you and I want you so bad," say Lay

"Oh yes, baby tell me everything"

Sometimes some night were like this with Lay who miss so bad his boyfriend that they have phone sex it's was one their replacement when they were not together.

Kris decided to do one little surprise to his lover, so Lay was very surprised when he saw Kris at his door that he have take his hand and pull him against the door that they have close and they have kissed.  
Lay have cling at him like a koala and scenting him "I missed you so bad"

"Me too I missed you, and if we make it on the bed instead against the door"

"After the door is not a bad idea, we never tried it" say Lay with one wink

"But for tonight, I want our bed so I can totally do my mark on you"


End file.
